Johnny-Darcy Conflict
The conflict and one-sided attraction between Johnny DiMarco and Darcy Edwards developed during the seventh season. Conflict History In Standing In The Dark (1), Darcy is mad that the Lakehurst students were allowed to transfer after J.T. Yorke's death, and is annoyed to see Johnny bullying Toby in the cafeteria. She gets distracted however, when her own drama begins with Holly J. Sinclair, a Lakehurst snob. Later, they both attend the ski lodge party and Johnny hears the rumor around school that Darcy and Peter had sex, not knowing she was really raped. In Death or Glory, Johnny gets into multiple fights with Darcy's ex-boyfriend Spinner Mason which are posted online by their peers. They are both later mentioned to have received detention and fines due to their filmed fights. Meanwhile, Darcy acts out and receives the same punishment, setting the two up to meet in detention. In Pass the Dutchie, Darcy and Spinner ditch fifth period together and she questions his rebellious behavior to avoid the same question he asked. He says he doesn't know what she means sarcastically, saying he is just being good ol' Spin. She then questions his fights with Johnny, his shaved head, and the marijuana he is smoking. He then admits to her that he has cancer, and they bond when she tells him little details of her problems. In Live to Tell, sometime after his scuffle with Spinner, Johnny gangs up on Darcy during detention with his friend, Bruce. The boys both express interest in being sent to the office of "Miss Hotsauce," office instead of being stuck with Mr. Simpson, and Darcy snarkily responds, stating that they weren't interested in girls their own age and thus was the only reason to why the guys have never had girlfriends. Johnny famously asks her if she would "apply for the job" to be his next girlfriend and she teases him by pulling her jacket off, then asking: "Depends. What're the perks?" Bruce claimed that him hooking up with Darcy would have been for nothing because she was still wearing her abstinence ring at the time, and Johnny replies to this with: "Right. God says ski trips with pretty-boy Peter don't count." She gives him a look of intense anger and she flashbacks to the night of her rape, then angrily responds to the boys while they laugh and tease her. Being caught talking, Johnny and Bruce are both given another week's detention and Darcy is let off early for supposedly good behavior. She then shows her tease side again, and gives Archie a long, tight hug and says "Thanks soooo much!" and skips out while winking at Johnny. Archie looks uncomfortable and the boys look at him suspiciously. They meet up again in Media Immersion Class when Darcy is supposed to create a new logo for the school, but then is distracted by Johnny being snarky and asking: "Do you think you can flirt your way out of next period? Maybe we can go somewhere and practice Darcy-style abstinence." His friends Bruce and Lucas laugh while Darcy tells him to get lost and rolls her eyes, clearly hurt by his words. He sees she is annoyed with him and laughs before walking off to his seat. Later, Darcy has no way of controlling her life so she accuses Archie of child molestation after he won't keep her rape a secret from her parents and refused to spend alone time with her after she was coming on to him sexually. She is then chewed out by his step-daughter, Emma Nelson in front of Johnny and his group, who aren't sure which girl to believe since Darcy gave Archie that "sexy hug" earlier in detention. Emma then widens her eyes at Darcy, who looks away from Emma. Emma then says, "Unbelievable.." and walks away. Darcy, clearly feeling horrible, wants to take her mind off of things and please her sexual need for a time she will remember forever instead of a roofied rape. After Peter dumped her and Archie rejected her, she sees no other option than Johnny. She asks if he wants some "Extra credit" and pulls him up to the roof, getting up their using Peter's keys. He makes a face to his friends while they are happy that their friend will "get some". She then starts shoving Johnny into the brick wall like she did to Peter earlier while trying to get him to have rooftop sex. He kisses her and they begin intensely making out for minutes. Manny can't find Darcy before the Spirit Squad performance and checks the roof with Peter after he reveals she still has his keys. They go to the top and see Darcy with her hands unbuckling Johnny's belt while they continue making out. Peter give Johnny a rude look and Manny tells him to scram. He says, "You Degrassi chicks are crazy." before laughing and going downstairs, most likely to tell Bruce and Lucas what had just happened. In''' Another Brick In The Wall', Johnny believes the rumors of Archie and Darcy are true even more, since he has seen Darcy "in action". When Archie walks back into his job for the first day since the scandal with Emma, Johnny tells her to be careful because her step father might get a little "grabby". He is seen making rude remarks and laughing anytime he passes Darcy, Emma, or Archie throughout the episode. They don't interact again, but Darcy shows a constant dislike to the "rat" afterwards, and her sister Clare develops the same hatred for him when he begins dating her best friend Alli Bhandari. Trivia *Johnny has conflicts/is on bad terms with Darcy's friends Peter Stone, Manny Santos, Emma Nelson, Archie Simpson, Spinner Mason, Holly J. Sinclair, Mia Jones, and her little sister Clare Edwards. *Darcy's sister Clare has also kissed a boy she had a conflict with while thinking erratically after a sexual assault. Like Darcy kissed Johnny after her rape, Clare kissed Mike Dallas while intoxicated and traumatized by Asher's aggressive sexual harassment. *Darcy's little sister, Clare developed a dislike towards Johnny when he started dating her best friend Alli. Quotes *Darcy: ''"Maybe you guys should go for women of your own age. That's obviously why you don't have girlfriends." Johnny: "Wanna, apply for the job" ''(smiles) Darcy: (lowers the shoulders of her jacket) ''"Depends, what are the perks?" *''"Riiiight. God says ski trips with pretty-boy Peter don't count." '' - Johnny on Darcy's abstinence ring. *''"Do you think you can flirt your way out of next period? Maybe we can go somewhere and practice Darcy-style abstinence."'' - Johnny to Darcy. *''"Wanna earn some extra credit?" - Darcy to Johnny in a seductive tone. *"You Degrassi chicks are crazy." - Johnny after his ''almost-hook-up with Darcy. Gallery Dog67.jpg|Darcy receives the detention where she will meet Johnny. Dog146.jpg|A conflict between Spinner, Darcy's ex and friend, and Johnny arises. 51.PNG|Spin and Darcy reconcile and he explains why he though fighting Johnny and smoking weed would help him feel like a man since he lost his left testicle to cancer. Ghgfhjgfhjgfhj.jpg|Darcy and Johnny are stuck in detention together. Tumblr inline mjzeomVgwe1qz4rgp.jpg|Johnny and Bruce double-team Darcy. 7-23-0004.jpg|Johnny teases Darcy about her "abstinence ring". Fghjfgjghj.jpg|Johnny tells Emma about Darcy's flirtations with Archie while Darcy is on the sidelines. Fg656.jpg Njk67.jpg Xvc465.jpg Darcyjohnny.jpg 1786785.jpg Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Season 7 Category:Interactions Category:Conflicts